The Gunshot's Cry
by DietJutsu
Summary: Roy's playing sick to be close to Riza, but why is she crying? RoyRiza One shot.


Gah! You have no idea how much I wanted to draw this into a little manga comic thingy. But darnit, I can't draw to save my life! Makes me horribly angry, but anywho, hope everyone enjoys it!

-----

It was a normal day at Central headquarters, nothing out of the ordinary and nothing…well…just nothing. Roy sat as his desk, tapping his pen as he had already finished his paper work for the day. Amazingly though, Riza could still be seen working on hers, and as she did so Roy watched.

He watched intently as her hand moved and her fingers willed the pen she held to write. The slightest movement of her fingers sent chills up and down his spine, and without knowing it, Roy had dropped his pen and it now began to roll on the floor.

As he was snapped back to reality he watched the pen roll towards his First Lieutenant's desk, and an idea hit him. _Yes_, Roy thought to himself with a smile. _That's perfect_. As the Colonel stood Riza lifted her head a little bit. "Sir?" She asked.

"It's alright Hawkeye, I'm only after my pen." Roy said with a casual smile. Once he was halfway across the room Roy's smile vanished and he fell to his knees, gripping his stomach with his right hand.

"Sir!" Riza nearly screamed as she hoped up from her desk and ran over to her colonel.

"It's…it's alright Hawkeye." Roy said as beads of sweat ran down his face. "I'm…ahh!" He screamed as he leaned over with pain.

"No Sir, you're not alright. Here, give me your free arm and I'll take you home." Riza said as she stood, taking his free arm and placing it around her shoulders. As Hawkeye began to walk out the door Roy turned his head back to his three other subordinates with a smile and a wink.

"He's finally gone to far." Havoc said with a sigh.

Fury watched as Riza's pen stopped next to Roy's. "I think you're right, Havoc." He said with a nod.

-----

Fifteen minutes later and the two officers had made it to Roy's apartment. Roy was lying in his bed, his hands on top of the covers that lay atop his legs and waist. "Thanks."

"No problem, Sir." Hawkeye said as she sat down in a chair that was right next to Roy's bed.

"You don't need to call me that now, we're off duty."

"No we're not, Sir." Hawkeye pointed out, afraid that he was truly sick.

"Well, no one can see us now, so why not be a bit more friendly?" Roy asked as his hand made it's way to Riza's thigh.

The blonde Lieutenant jumped slightly and her cheeks turned a crimson color and as her hand gripped Roy's, pushing it away. "Please Sir, you must get a hold of yourself, I believe that you really are…"

Roy silenced her as he placed his index finger upon her lips and made a quieting noise. "I told you, Lieutenant, to not call me Sir. And _that's_ an order." The black haired man was now smirking, knowing that this would get her.

Hawkeye tensed slightly at this command, but soon sighed and turned her head away. "As you wish…Roy." She said a bit awkwardly.

Roy smiled and pushed himself up so that his back was leaning against the wall of his bed. "So Riza, what would you like to talk about?" he asked.

"It don't know S…Roy. How about you?" Riza asked with a bit of irritation. _He's acting awfully cheerful for a sick man._ She thought.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe about you and I?" Roy asked with a heart-melting smile as he took his First Lieutenant's hand in his.

Riza's faced flushed with many different reds as she heard the words that spilled from the Colonel's mouth, it didn't help any that he took her hand in his. "Um, Sir, er, I mean Roy, I…" Riza stuttered as she looked to her commanding officer.

Roy was smirking at her as he held her hand tighter and pulled her close to him. "Yes, Lieutenant Hawkeye?" he asked, confidence beaming.

"I, uh, I…" Riza only found herself tripping over her words more fiercely when her nose began touching Roy's. _I've never been this close to him before, at least not face to face anyway._ She thought as she stopped her mouth from babbling, although her mind was working in over-drive.

"Come now Riza, you know you want to, screw the rule book." He said.

"I, uh…" Riza forced out, hoping they would form into words.

"You know you want to…" Roy said as he pushed his mouth slowly towards hers, his warm breath caressing her skin. "You want it as much as I do." He whispered as he pushed his warm lips against hers.

Riza's eyes opened wide with surprise as she felt her superior press his lips against hers. She wanted to sink into the kiss, to taste his lips and delve into his mouth with her tongue, but… _If only,_ she thought.

As Roy began to close his eyes to enjoy the kiss further he felt the cool air touch his lips. His eyes snapped back open to see Riza tearing away from him. "R-Riza…" He muttered as she quickly jumped from her chair and ran to the door. "Wait!" Roy screamed out to her as he flung his legs over the side of the bed.

His Lieutenant stopped two steps before the door, her hands at her face, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to stain her pure skin. She wouldn't face him, she wouldn't speak, she just wanted to leave.

"Riza," Roy started, sorrow seeping through his words. "I…I'm sorry. I didn't…I didn't mean to make you cry, I…I just…" He stood up and took a few steps toward her, his right arm outstretched.

"Please, don't…" Riza sobbed. "I can't…I can't take this…" Roy watched as a tear stained the wooden floor. His stomach churned at the sight of Riza crying, he couldn't bare to see her hurt, and it killed him even more inside knowing that _he_ was the one who had made her cry.

"Please, Roy, I can't…I've hid it for so long and now…I can't…I just…can't…"

"You can't what?" Roy asked as he walked over to her and laid his hand on her shoulder.

"I can't hide it." Riza said as she kept her back to him.

"Can't hide what?" He pressed on in a soothing voice.

"I can't hide my feelings for you anymore!" Riza screamed as she turned around to face Roy, her face stained with newly sprung tears. "I just…not if you act like this…I just can't hide them."

Roy's face showed something of shock and pain. "Then don't." Is all he could think to say. "Don't hide your feelings, just tell me how you…"

"But I can't!" Riza screamed to him as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I can't let them out, I can't tell you, that's why I have kept them hidden for so long."

"But why?" Roy asked with a saddened expression. "Why have you kept them hidden? Just tell me."

Riza bowed her head and stopped crying, though sorrow still remained in her voice. "For the same reason you have all these years…"

"The rules." They each said together.

Riza nodded slowly as she stared at the back of her eyelids. She felt a finger touch beneath her chin and lift her head up. She slowly saw a smiling Roy come into focus as she opened her eyes. "Screw the rule book." He said softly.

Riza's lips trembled as she tried to hold back tears, but she failed and flung herself to Roy, gripping onto his white shirt with both hands. Roy wrapped his arms around her and held her in a warm hug as she cried into his chest. He laid his head softly atop of hers and brushed her hair softly.

It took a few minutes but the blonde Lieutenant soon quite crying, and once so, she looked up to her Colonel. Mustang smiled down to her and brushed away a stray tear. "How about that kiss?" he asked softly.

"I, uh, well." Riza found herself stuttering again as she heard a small laugh and a finger grace her chin. Before she could react she was gently pulled into a soft kiss.

Riza stood up on her toes and pulled down slightly on the shirt that was in her hands. And as she shared her first _real _kiss the her first _real_ love, she felt as though she grew wings and flew away. Only one thing was left in her mind…

_Screw the rule book._


End file.
